x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wideawake ( Mutant Extermination Program)
Project: Wideawake Project: Wideawake is an initiative taken by the U.S government due to mutant incidents observations during the years. A study was made at that time which was interpreted that mutants were a menace to humankind as senator Robert Kelly was also conducting his own studies on the mutant situations such as taking notes of people who would mysteriously disappear ( students who would join Charles Xavier's institute). Before his death, senator Kelly would colaborate with Shaw Industries who at that time had a secret alliance with HYDRA and the criminal organization would be also allied itself with col. William Stryker during the 1980's ( shortly after the Three Mile Island incident). After Raven Darkholme ( Mystique) thwarted Team X's plans of capturing many other mutants for Weapon XI, as the government wanted to create a secret 'mutant slayer' and even got involved in destroying their plans to the point Stryker would hide his base of operations, situation got worse as senator Kelly wanted to introduce The Mutant Registration Act The Mutant Registration Act, an act which once voted, it would have officially declared war on the mutants and many more would become imprisoned by their own government. When senator Kelly dies by Magneto's hands and Mystique replaces him, she cancels The MRA despite the main decision belonging to vicepresident Henry Peter Guyrich ( who was also killed before Kelly by Sabretooth). Before Kelly's death and even shortly after, Stryker would use HYDRA technology to develop Project: Wideawake which was an insurance policy against mutants in case of a riot although Stryker would have other plans. However, the project was abandoned once The Master Mold was developed, a machine which served both as a factory for Sentinels and a weapon against mutants. After Stryker's death at Alkali Lake, the project was to be retaken by their original developers, HYDRA in assistance with Lady Deathstrike who returned without being under control and Silver Samurai as the leader of the operation. They wanted to scavenge parts which could be used in continuing the project much to Jason Stryker who used The Master Mold to put a revenge plan in motion. After The Master Mold was destroyed above Tokyo, the project was also officialy destroyed much to The X Men's allert who would use training sequences in The Danger Room involving apocalyptic scenarios with giant robots hunting them ( Sentinels). 'Days Of Future Past' Sometime by year 2030, one of the last surviving political members who voted for the Mutant Registration Act as well as The Mutant Cure or Project: Leech in 2002, dr. Bolivar Trask, would manage to create a time warp machine capable of sending people from the respective year back into the past at the main person's desire. As mutant population would be spread towards 2030 so much that it couldn't be controlled anymore, dr. Trask would send assassins in the past to kill the leaders representing Mutant Rights or stop them and by doing that ( including Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr), Project: Wideawake would re-become existent as The X Men would simply vanish out of their own existence in Professor X's absence. The years considered to be crucial in the 'defeat' of future mutant society are the 1970's or even 1963 at least shortly after president JFK's death. It is unknown how the situation was handled during those years as mutant population would still be prospering towards the end of the 20th century and Pro fessor X would still be alive those years along with other leaders of mutant factions. Category:Events